Trapped and Traveling
by ImARunnER
Summary: When the gang is called out to investigate the body of Petty Officer things take a turn for the worst.


**So…here I am with my second NCIS fan fic. I like having two stories to work on, give me a way to work around my writers block. I am currently stuck with my other story New Kid All Over Again, you should read it and help me out. *wink* *wink* Anywho, so here it is my story based off of that episode Boxed In, sort of. **

**Disclaimer: No matter what I might say otherwise, I do not and probably will never own NCIS, but if I do then I will remember this website: D. **

_Trapped and Traveling _

_By: _

_ImARunnER_

_Chapter One: Investigation Goes Wrong_

The sun shone down on what seemed to be a typical day by NCS standards, Tony had just walked in to see his coworkers Ziva David and Timothy McGee working at their desks on mountains of paperwork. He saw a similar stack on his desk; he groaned not looking forward to the hours of boring and seemingly endless work that lay in front of him. He put his stuff down next to his desk and turned to go to the bathroom when his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked in coffee in hand. "Gear up. Dead Petty Officer, shipyard."

Joy rushed through Tony when he realized that he would not have to do this mountain of paperwork until a later date. He stood pondering why he was so happy about this because the pile would no doubt double or even triple in the few days it took them solve this case, longer if it took more than a week. His thoughts were interrupted by a head slap from Gibbs "DiNozzo, let's go." He said angrily and walked towards the elevator where is stood waiting for them Ziva and McGee already inside.

As they stepped inside the elevator and the doors closed Gibbs tossed the keys to Ziva, who caught them and laughed at the look on Tony's face. "But boss I just ate-"he started to complain making a reference to Ziva's driving skills, but his complaint was stopped midway by his second head slap of the day. "Sorry boss." He said glumly getting into the backseat of the car with McGee, he did up his seatbelt and hoped the contents of his delicious breakfast would stay down. He had eaten two eggs, sausage and some toast with coffee, of course. It was not everyday you got to come into the office at 0800 so he had decided to celebrate with a nice breakfast.

Twenty life minutes later, after Ziva seemed to have broken every rule of the road there was they arrived in the gravel parking lot of the Shipping Docks. Gibbs got out, this was his least favorite place to run a case, everything was either confidential or had already been shipped out. There were over five hundred workers at this dock and that was only on the weekends. On average there were between five hundred and two thousand workers on the docks payroll at any given time, it made working a case a nightmare. He walked into the small cramped office that served as this sectors head quarters, there were three men sitting at the long conference table. One was in military dress and the other two seemed to be workers, they wore jeans, boots, grimy white t-shirts and reflective vests. "NCIS, here to investigate the body of the Petty Officer found in Box 743." Gibbs said flashing his NCIS badge

The man in military dress held out his hand "Lieutenant Matthew Pierce sir.", Gibbs returned the handshake, "These two will lead to the body." He said gesturing to the two silent workers; Gibbs nodded and walked out the backdoor followed by Ziva, Tony, McGee and the two workers. They jumped to the front of the small group and started leading the way through the towering maze of shipping crates. McGee tried to follow where they were going left, right, straight left, left right…but he soon lost count and was thoroughly lost. After about ten minutes a small clearing was ahead, there was an open shipping crate in the middle. It was oddly placed Ziva noted but ignored it, the goings on inside this place where even more confusing then all the strange American idioms. The two men stopped and let the NCIS agents walk towards the crate. Something felt very, very strange, very wrong to Gibbs, his gut was telling him this was bad news. Before he could say anything to the rest of his team Ziva let out a strangled yell, he turned and froze.

Ziva had a gun pressed into the side of her head and a knife against her throat, the man was not one of the workers they had mysteriously vanished. Gibbs could see Ziva trying to plan an escape but that was not a good idea, who ever this person was they were smart enough to know that Ziva could break out of just a gun against her head. "Agent Gibbs." The man said, he spoke perfect English but there was a foreign accent, Irish he thought

"Yes." He said slowly

"All three of you put your hands in the air." The man said "Or she dies." He pressed the blade of the knife a little further into Ziva's neck.

The three agents did as they were told "Now, I want you two take off your guns, holsters, badges, cell phones, any earwigs anything like that, oh and your wallets." He chuckled to himself, once everyone had done that he motioned for Tony to come over "Take off the gun, holster, cell phones, wallets and the knife attached to her ankle."

Tony walked over hands still in the air "If you try anything I will shoot her." The man reminded him, Tony nodded that he understood and took off everything, gun, wallet, cell phone, including the knife attached to her ankle he stood up. "Now take off the NCIS hat and jacket. Once you have taken hers off I want the rest of you to do the same." Everything was in a pile, guns, knives, ids, anything that would of have made them able to identify them selves was gone. "Oh and Gibbs, the keys to the car please. Just place them on the ground." Gibbs obeyed, he wanted to do something but could not think of anything he could do without getting Ziva killed and he wasn't going to let that happen. He placed the keys on the ground and stood up, hands still in the air. "Walk." The man whispered to Ziva and then to the other three "You three go to the back of the crate, face it and put your hands on the wall." Ziva watched as her three companions walked to the back of the crate and did as her captor told. "Walk to that pole." The man said gesturing to a stability pole, once they reached the pole he pulled out some hand cuffs and he cuffed her hands behind her back and then to the pole. He placed the key on top of a crate only five feet from Ziva. As he turned to walk out he smiled "Have a nice trip." He said as he locked the four NCIS agents into the crate.

As soon as the door was shut and locked the man pulled off his suit, underneath was a workers uniform. He pulled the clipboard away from the side and checked off the _Unloaded _and_ Loaded_ boxes. Once he hung it back up he gabbed the nearby ladder and peeled off the fake number that had been stuck on the crate, its new number was 647. After that he walked away, disappearing into the maze of crates and boxes.

Inside the crate Gibbs had run over and unlocked Ziva, she rubbed her wrists and felt her throat, no blood, which was good. The crate was not that dark, there were groups of vent holes in clusters of three every 3 feet or so. The crate itself was forty feet by twenty five feet, by McGee's estimate, it was red which meant it was Middle Eastern or at least was going to go there at some point along its journey. "Should we open the boxes boss?" Tony asked, there were three of them in a row along the left side of the crate.

Gibbs thought for a second, "Yeah, that bastard said 'have a nice trip' this crate is obviously going to be shipped somewhere, with us in it. That means that there has got to be means for our survival inside at least one of these. Based off of what McGee said I'm going to guess that all three of them are filled with the stuff we need."

Tony nodded, together he and Ziva opened the first box. Once they had pulled off the lid they saw inside were, blankets? Ziva pulled them out, there were little blankets, big comforters, pillows in the first layer. Tony was about to pull out the second layer when Gibbs said "Stop. We should decide how we want to arrange these boxes so they do not crush us if we get rocked about. This box" he motioned to the one he and McGee had just opened "has food, everything canned, from ravioli, soup, spam, tomatoes, beans, even fruit."

"We could empty the contents and put the boxes open side down, use the lids as a sort of hard mattress." Ziva suggested

The group thought about this, and then Gibbs nodded "It seems the safest way. Let's unload these boxes then we can set up."

The rest of the box Tony and Ziva opened contained only blankets, pillows, and the last two layers were gallons of water, there were thirty on each level so sixty total. The put all the blankets in a pile and tipped the first crate over pushing the lid aside. The next box, the one Gibbs and McGee opened was food. Most of it was canned but there were coolers that hissed when they were opened and turned out to be really really cold, inside them were yogurts, ice creams and some milk and orange juice. There were 5 coolers and the rest of the crate was filled with canned foods. Suddenly McGee asked "why are we not trying to escape this thing?"

Gibbs turned to him "Have you ever tried to break out of a metal box before?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other "Remember Probie, me and Ziva got trapped in one of these, what was it, like two years now. There is no way to bust out of these things. Believe me, we tried everything. "

McGee nodded "sorry Boss, stupid question, won't happen again." Gibb's laughed "McGee, its okay we are all stressed out right now. We are trapped in a metal box the is probably going to be transported on a boat going gods knows where. They gave us enough food and water for a couple months but I doubt the trip will be that long." He said

Then they all looked at the last crate, Tony and Ziva took one side and Gibbs and McGee took the other, it came off easier than the other two had, they did have four people helping. This one was mostly empty, there were four boxes each containing an inflatable mattress each but no pump. Also there were four books. Each had a typed name on a note stuck to the cover, Gibbs grabbed the one with his name on it _Boats and Brandy: The story of Michael Frients and his boat. _ He half laughed half was worried, whoever was behind this sure knew them well. Tony's book was about 700 pages long but the title made up for that_ So you think you know movies? Over 1000 questions about everything from 1930s forward_. McGee's book was also about 700 pages long but was entitled _CyberGeek_, Tony burst out laughing when he saw it but shut up with a glance from Gibbs. "It's the latest book on everything from international hackers to the new code." Everyone nodded, they didn't know what that meant but they pretended they did. Everyone turned to see what Ziva's book was, she was staring at it her hands shaking. She was holding a two books, the first one was small journal. It was pink and had some Hebrew on the front, Tony smirked but did not laugh "What is it?" Gibbs asked

Ziva looked up "My journal, from when I was seven to about nine a half."

"I never pictured you for the pink journal keeping type." Tony said, he couldn't resist, Ziva laughed

"My mother gave it to me, she told me I had to write in it."

"How did it get here." Gibbs asked

Ziva looked at him, "I gave this to my father when I finished it, I assumed he threw it out because I never saw it again. Is he behind this?" she asked

No one could answer, no one wanted to. Then Ziva lashed out throwing the books against the far wall and almost breaking the nearest empty box before Gibbs tackled her. "Hey!" he yelled "Calm down. If your father is behind this then, we can fix it. He may not be." He reminded, she was struggling to get up but Gibbs wouldn't let her. "Calm Down." He said, almost fatherly. She relaxed, then began crying, only a few tears before she manage to stop them "He's been sending me e-mails telling me saying he is going to force me back to Israel. This must be it." She said shaking uncontrollably under Gibbs, he rolled off her and helped her stand up.

"Why didn't you come to me, or the director?" Gibbs asked softly brushing the hair out of her face

"I thought I could handle it on my own." She said 'I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize-" Gibbs started

"It's a sign of weakness." Ziva finished

Tony walked over and hugged Ziva "It's okay, even if your daddy is to blame we still love you." Ziva gave him a kidney jab with her elbow and Gibbs head slapped him. "Hey…Hey… I was trying to lighten the mood." He said

They were all thrown off their feet as the box was lifted into the air by a crane, Gibbs assumed. He staggered to his feet and helped both Tony and Ziva up. They unloaded the last crate while McGee used one of the other crates to look out of the small vents; they were really, really high up. He stepped down from crate "we are most defiantly getting moved somewhere boss."

Gibbs turned to him 'Ya think McGee."

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I WILL BE ETERNIALLY GREATFUL!!!!!**_


End file.
